Lascivious Dangers
by yingaling
Summary: After Mamoru has been put under Beryl’s control, he seeks to kill Usagi. But, will he ever succeed in his venture? This story will no longer be updated. Sorry guys. :'[
1. Lascivious Dangers 1

This is my first anime fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh. ^_^

I'm just going to use Japanese names, because I've gotten so used to reading them.

                                                                                    -Ying

**Title: Lascivious Dangers**

**Summary: After Mamoru has been put under Beryl's control, he seeks to kill Usagi. But, **

would he ever succeed in his venture?

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, though I wouldn't mind if I did. ^_^**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

             "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi declared as she gave her 

Sailor Moon stance. 

             Chuckling silently, Endymion smiled as he enjoyed the show unnoticed from a 

treetop. Beryl had ordered him to send out another youma attack. His goal: annihilate

each and everyone of the Sailor senshi. Not that he mind the fun. Sailor Moon was 

amusing enough to pass the time. Her klutz attacks and tight outfit made one hell of a 

show.

             It wasn't until after Sailor Moon finished the youma with her moon tiara that he 

jumped out of the branches and followed her. Creeping near her, he watched as she de-

transformed into bunny pajamas. Her blond streaked hair glowed in the glimmer of the 

moon. Her beauty, not marred by the darkness, shone in a light of innocence. 

             She was scurrying home, he could tell. But, before she got a chance to step into 

safety, Endymion stepped in front of her.

             Usagi yelped as she bumped into a hard chest and fell back.

             "Gomen! Gomen!" she hurriedly stuttered before lifting herself up.

             Her eyes widened in recognition when she saw him. Usagi shivered as when she 

looked into his eyes. They were teasing, with a hint of reckless danger that Mamoru had 

never exhibited.

              "Mamoru—"

             "Still that name again?" Endymion inquired, his eyes boring into her. "How many 

times must I say that I have never heard that name? I'm Prince Endymion of the 

Dark Kingdom."

             Usagi stepped back in defense, but he advanced with her. Soon, he backed her 

against a wall.

              "That's…that's where you're… wrong," Usagi tried to argue. It was hard to speak 

with him pressing his body so close to hers—almost suffocating her. She could feel the 

buttons of his shirt digging into her cotton pajamas. "You're….being 

brainwashed…Mamoru. Beryl….has you….under her….control."

              "Did you just imply that I'm some mindless imbecile? That I need to be 

controlled?" he glared at her ominously.

              "_Kill her," a voice whispered in his head._

             Endymion stepped back, but only enough to draw his sword and point it at her 

chin.

              "Well, did you?" his deadly voice pierced the otherwise warm night.

             Usagi shook her head, careful not to let the tip touch her.

             Endymion smiled and brushed the tip of the sword against her chin. It was a small 

cut, but blood spilled from it. Using his other hand, he smeared the sanguine fluid against 

her light skin. She was too entertaining to kill so heedlessly.

              "Don't worry," he said as he put his sword back. "I won't kill you today. I like to 

have a little fun before I go for the kill."

             He surveyed her frightened form and felt an odd sense of…concern for the girl. 

Concern? Endymion shook his head in disgust. No, it wasn't concern. It was probably 

pity, for one does often pity enemies—pathetic, sniveling forms. Still, he could not shake 

the eerie sense of emotion in him.

              "But before I go," he said, giving her a stern look, "there's something I must do."

             Usagi held her breath as he snuck a hand under her pajama shirt. His hands 

rubbing against her skin relaxed her a bit as the warmth from his contact emitted 

throughout her. But, as enticing as his touch, Usagi forced herself to remember that 

Mamoru is under someone else's control. As she tried to pull away, his hand grabbed her 

breast.

              "What?" he smirked at her shocked expression. "No bra? Scandalous."

             His fingers swirled around her right nipple till it hardened. He bent his head 

towards her, his sapphire-streaked ebony hair forming a shadow on part of his face, and 

kissed her. 

             She gasped as his lips seem to pummel hers. He was intentionally being brutal. He 

held onto her tightly, preventing her from collapsing as his tongue snaked its way into her 

mouth. She tasted sweet, almost intoxicately sweet. Part of it must've been the sugary 

treats that she had. But, there was something about the way she felt in his arms, the way 

her hands clung onto him.

             Endymion suddenly had a flash of Usagi and him in the Crown Parlor sharing one 

of their usual banters. Shaken, he pushed her away with such force that Usagi stumbled 

and fell before him.

             She looked up and shuddered at his towering presence.

              "Until next time," his eyes held anger—iciness directed at her. With that, he 

whisked away into the night leaving her sprawled on the floor fighting for her breath.

             Usagi touched her swollen lips and whispered, "My first kiss" before attempting 

to run home to Luna.


	2. Lascivious Dangers 2

Dear Readers,

Thank you for all your reviews, and for being patient while I rewrite part of the story. I 

didn't like where it was going. I didn't like the character development so far, so I took it 

upon myself to change the plot so that it would make a bit more sense. I think the story is 

better! I hope you do too! I am sorry to those that didn't think there was anything wrong 

with the original plot. I hope you like the new chapter.

-Ying

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

            Startled, Usagi turned to gaze outside. Pink bunny curtains adorned her windows 

as the shadows of meandering branches scratched the surface of the glass. There was 

nothing extraordinary about the way it looked tonight but Usagi shuddered. Somehow, an 

impending sense of doom hovered over her like a dark cloud. She had been too upset 

with her encounter with Endymion to say anything to Luna. In fact, she requested that her 

guardian spend a night at Ami's house. It would do her some good considering how she 

is not in the mood for company.

            Gazing at the ceiling, Usagi reprimanded herself for being paranoid. There was no 

one at her window, she told herself. Suddenly, she heard a creak and fearfully veered her 

view towards the now-opened windows. Endymion stood there, the cold breeze whipping 

his hair and cape in different directions. Usagi pulled her blanket closer to her to avoid 

the cold, brisk air.

            As if reading her mind, Endymion shut the windows and sat at her bedside. The 

glimmer of the memory haunted him. Had he known Usagi in his former life? Was his 

name really Mamoru? Deciding to find out, he followed Usagi back to her house and 

watched as she sent her useless cat of a guardian away.

            Slowly, he fingered her golden hair and watched amused as Usagi's expression 

changed from one of surprise to one of awe. There were elements of fear mixed with her 

expressions, but that was expected. After all, he had been sent to kill her.

            "Mamoru-san," she stuttered before he rushed his thumb against her lower lip.

"Tell me about Mamoru," he demanded, his cold sapphire eyes bearing into hers. 

Tracing the outline of her supple lips, Endymion became entranced by her. He mentally 

laughed at himself. Here he was, one of the leaders of the Dark Kingdom, being attracted 

to an enemy. True, she was beautiful, she was an enemy nonetheless.

Cupping her cheeks, he sensed her shiver, and watched in awe at how her 

innocence can have such an enticing effect on him.

"Mamoru-san made fun of me," she admitted. "But, he was a good person. He 

saved me many times as Tuxedo Mask."

            Narrowing his eyes, Endymion dropped his hands from her face. "A good person? 

That doesn't sound like me." 

Lifting her chin up, he briefly brushed his lips against her and whispered in her 

ear, "I hope you're not lying to me. You must know the consequence of lying to Prince 

Endymion." Immediately, Usagi felt his hands at her neck, tightening, just enough to 

cause her discomfort, but not enough to cut off her complete oxygen supply.

Usagi couldn't focus on anything but the strong hands that are threatening to take 

her life. The strong hands that she longed to caress her. Even when all the sailor senshi 

tell her that Endymion's a different person now, she refused to believe it. There must be 

some way to bring Mamoru back to her. Their love was too strong. Her heart ached for 

him.

"Please come back to me," she prayed. "You can call me Odango Atama all you 

want. Please come back to me."

Endymion watched as Usagi looked up at him, with her quivering lips and the 

coat of tears that were threatening to fall and relaxed his grip around her neck.

Usagi gulped the air greedily and looked up at Endymion, hoping she got through 

to him. Instead, he had gone to the edge of her bed, opposite from her. Usagi felt the 

distance separating them.

Endymion smirked, "Well done, Usagi." Mentally hitting himself for softening 

towards her, he realized that she must have him under a spell. A spell that made him 

ached whenever he looked into her crystal blue eyes filled with sorrow. Why else would 

he feel his defenses weaken whenever he is around her? Two can play this game, 

Endymion thought cruelly.

 Crawling over to her side, he saw her face flush from his proximity. He pulled 

her to him until she was sitting on his lap.

Usagi wiggled around uncomfortably. Sensing that something is wrong, she 

looked up at him smiling, but the smile never reached his eyes. Usagi shuddered from 

seeing his eyes. Even when Mamoru had teased her, his eyes had always been warm and 

inviting. Yet, Endymion's eyes were stone cold. Emotionless. It was as if he was devoid 

of any soul.

            Pushing the back of her head up with his hand, Endymion kissed her trembling 

lips roughly. Applying more pressure to it, he pushed her even closer to him until he 

tasted something salty.

            Her tears, he realized. She had been crying. Withdrawing his lips from hers, he 

looked at Usagi's pale face brimming with emotion.

            "I love you, Mamoru, Endymion," Usagi put everything she had into what she 

said. "Please come back to me."

            For a moment, she saw his eyes flicker with the warmth that Mamoru had once 

possessed. But, though the spark came, it quickly left and was replaced by the stone eyes 

that glared angrily at her.

            Pushing her back, he stood up and walked towards the window. Taking a look 

back at her, he warned menacingly, "Don't say 'I love you' to me ever again. This is not 

over, Sailor Moon. Far from it." With that, he leapt from the window and into the nightly 

abyss.

            Shaking, Usagi looked out her windows to catch a glimpse of him. Endymion was 

long gone. Resting her head against the wall and gazing out the window, Usagi looked up 

at the stars and prayed for the best to come.

            Back at the Dark Kingdom, Prince Endymion paced around in a furious rage.

            "How dare she?" he thought. Usagi weakened him, making him ache for her. "She 

_loves_ me? Beryl put me under a _spell_? What kind of IDIOT does she take me for?"

            Blasting an ice sculpture into many pieces, Endymion took an ice shard and 

squeezed it till it broke into even smaller pieces, relishing the desensitizing effect it had 

on him. He had underestimated Sailor Moon as an opponent. Clearly, she was more 

skilled than he was. She must have given him that "memory" of being Mamoru when his 

defenses were down because he was kissing her. Suddenly, everything made sense to him. 

While he thought he was in control, Sailor Moon was the one who was really duping him.

            "Damn you, Sailor Moon!" Endymion swore. "DAMN YOU TO HELL! You will 

be sorry! And you will pay dearly with your life!"

**********************

Whew, I hope you like it! This plot is kind of inspired by Fushigi Yuugi.


	3. Lascivious Dangers 3

Dear Readers,

Forgive me for not updating sooner. I've been meaning to update it, but then college

happened. Just didn't have the spare time that I had in high school. Much apologies. This

week, I was determined to crank out another chapter before school starts, but continuing

this fanfic was much harder than I thought. For one, I forgot what my plot was and as I

was reading what I wrote, I kept on asking myself, "What's a youma? What's going on?

How did I plan on writing this?" Also, my writing style is different now. But, I have

resolved to finish this story because I know what it's like to want to know what happens

in a story and to have the author suddenly discontinue it. It's happened to me several

times. I cannot do that to you guys. So, without ado, here is another chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Chapter 3 -**

- - - The distant air in its coldness eased Endymion's mood as he finally stood still

after hours of pacing around in his room. He had been frustrated for miscalculating Sailor

Moon. Furious, in fact, at himself for falling into her trap. But brooding would not bring

him any closer to achieving his goal. That blunder of his would not be repeated again. No

indeed, Endymion decided. He was going to have to use Usagi's weaknesses against her.

Keeping your friends close but your enemies closer was a wise motto, Endymion thought.

Oh, he'll keep her close to him, very close in fact. If he could help it, Sailor Moon would

not be seeing much of anyone except for him. And after me, Endymion smiled wryly, the

flood.

- - - He walked over to his bed and stretched out on it luxuriously. Thoughts of his plot

against Usagi dangled in his head. Oh, he was going to have fun with this. No one could

ever take Endymion for a fool and expect to live well, could they? Endymion brushed

those thoughts aside. He will think about that in the morning, but till then, even a villain

needed his sleep. And to sleep Endymion went, quickly and soundly.

- - - Tsukino Usagi was a different story. After Endymion left her with that menacing

expression on his face, it took all of Usagi's control not to break down. She knew she

couldn't tell Luna or the senshi about it. They didn't understand Mamoru the way she did

and would insist upon fighting Endymion now that he had become one of their enemies.

- - - But, Usagi knew that Mamoru was not completely gone. She had seen him in

Endymion today even if it was only for a moment. Mamoru couldn't be gone, Usagi

thought achingly. No, she was going to bring him back no matter what it takes. But, she

came upon a mind block when she thought about a plan of action. She didn't know how

she could reach out to a man who was now determined to kill her. Not to mention, her

survival was at risk, Usagi thought anxiously. She did not have the senshi to back her up

as she could not tell them that Endymion had sought her out. Now that Mamoru had been

brainwashed, Tuxedo Kamen was no more. For the first time in her life, Usagi felt utterly

and completely alone.

- - - And with those troubled reflections, Usagi shifted into a sleep plagued by the

uncertainties of tomorrow and the loss of the person dearest to her. It was uneasily that

she slept for somehow she knew intuitively that things would only get worse before they

get better.

- - - The new day caved in with sinking severity. Usagi awoke after a restless night

and prepared for school. Oh great, she thought as she looked at her clock, she was going

to be late again. At least that was nothing new. Still, she dressed in her uniform quickly

and rushed out the door in no time.

- - - She was going to get a new alarm clock, she decided as she ran. Maybe several

new ones in order to put a stop to this perpetual tardiness of hers. Before she could think

of anything else, however, Endymion flashed before her in an instant. Usagi was shocked.

It all happened so quickly that she didn't have time to prepare herself when Endymion

grabbed her by her shoulders.

- - - He smiled at her, sending a chill down her spine. "Silly rabbit," Endymion

chuckled as he shook his head slowly. "You should know better than to put your little

spells on me."

- - - "Spells?" She gasped. What spells? What was he talking about?

- - - Endymion smirked. "You do the innocent act exceptionally well, my dear."

Relaxing his hold on her, he stroked her arm slowly. "Yes, I do believe that you are

innocent in some aspects." He stopped and looked at her intently.

- - - "But, you must know that _innocence_ is meant to be destroyed." His eyes darkened

as he said this and before Usagi knew what was happening, he was leaning towards her

for a kiss.

- - - No, she thought. This isn't right. She was supposed to be saving him from himself,

not succumbing to him at every encounter. Usagi started pulling away before Endymion

tightened his hold on her.

- - - "No! Stop! Please, Mamoru, I have to help you!" she struggled against him.

- - - "Hmm…." Endymion murmured in a blasé manner as he rained butterfly kisses

along her neck. "You can help me just fine in this way."

- - - "No, you're under—"

- - - "Beryl's control. Yes, Sailor Moon, it is getting quite old." Endymion said as he

kissed her forcefully, as if commanding her to be quiet. He sensed her weakening as he

applied more pressure and maneuvered his tongue in. Now we can have some fun, he

thought as he broke away and paused for a moment. Usagi looked up confused until

Endymion snapped his fingers and in one moment, her shirt was on the ground.

Struggling for breath, Usagi looked around fearfully to see if anyone was around. She

was on a public street…. with just her bra on at the top.

- - - "No one will see you. I made sure of that," Endymion laughed quietly. "So, you

do wear bras," he said as he nodded appreciatively at her bra with red hearts all over it.

- - - "Just the kind that I like," he declared before pulling her to him.

- - - Usagi didn't know how to she ever got herself into predicaments like this. If this

kept up, she'll never have the chance to reason with him.

- - - "Mamoru," she began before he cut her off with another kiss. "Ma…mo..ru," she

said as she moaned against him. Endymion smiled. He was getting to her. He deepened

the kiss as he caressed her back, occasionally toying with her bra strap. Usagi sensed her

knees failing her and clung to him for support. Usagi, you're worthless, she thought to

herself before dizzying into surrender. The moment felt like a lapse in time, as though she

was waning. Her legs hung in numbed stupor and Usagi felt as though she was suspended

in a surreal landscape clinging onto Endymion to keep from floating into nothingness.

- - - Then, without warning, Endymion pulled her even closer to him with his arms on

her back as though he was trying to smother her. Usagi felt him tense against her as his

face hardened into one of unmistakable rage. What was going on, Usagi thought as she

strained to breathe. A sudden fear gripped her as Endymion leaned over to her ear.

- - - "You don't want to play with me, Sailor Moon," he whispered ominously. The

sky darkened and hung pendulously as if heaven itself was shifting to fit Endymion's

mood. Usagi shuddered as she hoped that the atmosphere was not an outer manifestation

of Endymion's inner self.

- - - He bit her ear drawing a wince from her before whispering, "I _always_ come on

top."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like it. Give me some time before the next update. :-(

Sorry about the dashes. wouldn't let me create paragraphs.

Either that, or I haven't figured it out yet.


End file.
